beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Amilyn Holdo
|AutoStraddle://Amilyn Holdo and Leia Organa Were Dating in “The Last Jedi” and You Can’t Convince Me Otherwise> By Kayla Kumari Upadhyaya, January 8, 2018 (CW: Spoilers for Star Wars: The Last Jedi) :"Let’s get one thing straight (ha): Everyone in space is queer. I know it, and you probably know it, too, dear reader. Unfortunately, the heteronormative bozos that control the Star Wars movies apparently have not been let in on this not-so-secret, universal truth. Little do they know that they’ve created a universe of space queers." :"Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo is introduced in The Last Jedi after Leia is incapacitated by her near-death in the aftermath of the First Order’s attack on the Resistance’s main ship. In Leia’s temporary absence, Holdo (played by Laura Dern) takes command, making quite the entrance with her bright purple hair, matching gown, piercing blue eyes, and lanky stature." :"Later in the movie, she and Leia share a wrenching goodbye that is, in technical terms, EXTREMELY GAY. ... she and Leia say a final farewell, which Leia is reluctant to do at first because she has already lost so many people and can’t bear to lose another. Then, they trip over their words as they try to say “may the Force be with you” at the same time, a moment that Carrie Fisher apparently scripted herself. Leia tells Holdo to go ahead since she has said it enough, and Holdo adds in an “always” at the end, which makes the powerful statement all the more touching. Then they hold hands! More specifically, Holdo clasps one of Leia’s hands in both of hers, as if she’s hanging on, as if she doesn’t quite want to let go! Then they make deliberate, unwavering eye contact as they part ways, and we all know deliberate, unwavering eye contact is one of the gal pal love languages." :"Oh and by the way, I should probably mention that Holdo is canonically pansexual. That’s not quite the word used, but in Claudia Gray’s Leia, Princess Of Alderaan, one of the official books released by Disney-Lucasfilm Press tied to The Last Jedi, Holdo’s queerness is pretty clearly alluded to." :"Leia, Princess Of Alderaan also introduces us to young Amilyn Holdo, a girl who everyone thinks is weird and who wears rainbow-colored clothes and who is obsessed with astrology?!?!? Um, all three of those traits are Queer Culture. When Leia first meets Holdo, she’s stopped cold. I’m not just saying that. Those are the exact words used in the book. They meet during a “pathfinding class,” which is essentially a high-stakes survival skills and rock-climbing class in space, and Holdo is straight-up wearing rainbow gear instead of the standard white like everyone else. Throughout the book, every time Holdo appears, she has dramatically changed her hair color, and dramatically changing your hairstyle is, yup, A QUEER MOVE. And as I’ve already said, young Holdo likes to ramble about astrology, something that eventually ends up saving her and Leia’s lives." :"But the most convincing part comes when Leia and Holdo are discussing desire and attraction, and Holdo makes a comment speculating what species Leia might be into, listing a few. Leia interjects and said “it’s just humanoid males for me,” to which Holdo replies: “Really? That feels so limiting.” Holdo suggests she’s attracted to much more than humanoid males. If only the movies could textually acknowledge sexualities beyond the scope of straightness in the same way this book does." Category:Star Wars Category:Fiction Category:Queer People